New Kid in School
by Emmy Lambert
Summary: When Tommy Ratliff moves to a new school he meets a kid that seems...interesting. How will it work out? Adommy in later chapters! I'm working on them! It might be vague, but what do you expect at 3 a.m.? Haha! :p
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first chapter. Yay. See you at the end.**

Chapter 1

"I'm not into that cutesy bullshit. My name is Tommy Ratliff. But, you will call me Tommy Joe. Got it? Good." That was my introduction to my stupid new school. I could tell none of the dicks or whores gave a fucking shit about what I was saying. Except this one kid, he was actually watching, like he wanted to listen. What-the fuck-ever. I brushed it off and went back to my seat noticing that there were blood stains. Some school they've got here…

"Okay," My stupid teacher said. "You will be writing an essay with a partner." Some dick-bag asked one of the stupidest questions EVER. "What will it be about?" "That's the thing, it could be anything. It could be fictional, non-fiction, fantasy, whatever you want. Now, go pick your partner." Just fucking great, I know no one here, no one. I looked around and everyone had a partner except for that one dick that was looking at me while I was giving my fucking name and shit like that.

Oh, and if you have notice, I like to swear. I just think it fits my badass persona. You see, I've got half my head shaved and the other half with chin length blonde hair. I also wear black nail polish, eyeliner, mascara…etc. Anyway, I'm also gay, yeah, big shocker, right? No one knows but me and my boyfriend back in Texas. That's where I lived before San Francisco, California. That's where I am now. Yippy.

When the red headed dig-bag walked up to me, all I could do was realize, how many fucking freckles he has. It almost looks like a tan. "Hi, my name's Adam, Adam Lambert to be exact." He had a slight giggle on the end. Yes, a fucking giggle. I also saw that he was wearing a thin line of eyeliner on his top and bottom lid. I started thinking about how fucking sexy he looked when I heard, "Earth to Tommy Joe…?" Wait; did he say Tommy Joe, not Tommy Ratliff? Hmm, I could learn to stop calling this dude a dick-bag, but a jerk or douche bag. "Did everyone find a partner? Well, I hope so. Anyway, get started on your essay." Said the stupid teacher, I wasn't listen to her when she said her name.

**How'd ya like it? I like it so far. I think it's cute. Please review. –Emmy Lambert**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2? Wow, by the way. I get writers block so if I don't update soon enough for you, I don't give a shit. Haha, anyway. It might take me awhile to update. –Emmy Lambert**

Chapter 2

"So, what do you want to write about?" I asked, boredom creeping into my voice. "How 'bout Gay rights?" Adam said all nonchalantly. "Gay rights? Won't that sound a little weird coming from a straight guy?" I said pointing at him. "Well, uh, ya see… I'm not…straight." A deep red was forming on his cheeks.

"Oh, good news. Neither am I so… It won't be awkward. Except for we're both Gay." Way to fuck it all up Tommy. "Ya, anyway. Class is almost over, how 'bout we go to my place to start working on it?" "Sure, but I'll need to know where ya live." "Oh, duh. Umm…Here ya go. Let's say around 6ish?" "Fine with me." Wow, first day here. I know where a Gay, nice, thought-. Wait; I have a boyfriend. Back in Texas. Ugh, what in the name of fuck am I gonna do? _Well, Tommy you're going to go to Adam's house, study and research for the project and act like you don't have a big ass fucking crush on him. _Shut up brain. I don't need your shit right now.

When I got to Adam's house I knocked on the door. I could feel fucking butterflies in my fucking stomach. BUTTERFLYS! Yes, I'm Gay. But, not THAT Gay. Am I? _Yes, yes you are that Gay. Face it Tommy. You have feelings for Adam. Which in turn, means your sorta cheating on your 'boyfriend' back in Texas. _My fucking God, if you don't shut up soon brain, I'll kill you. _If you kill me, you kill yourself. Dumbass. _I swear to fucking God, I'm about to kill you. I don't care if I also kill myself. But, just when I was starting to rant with my brain, Adam's door opened and he looked gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Maybe I do have a crush on him…Maybe. Maybe_? You fucking like him. Maybe love him. _Once again brain, shut the fuck up.

**So, that was chapter 2. What did ya think? I like it so far. It's like my first ****real ****story. Oh, also, I don't own Tommy Joe Ratliff, or Adam Lambert. I am just writing a fan fiction about them. I've heard some fucking flak is going around about the topic. So, yeah. But, I own my writing, not the names. I hope that makes sense. Probably not, anyway. Please review and tell me anything that could make it better. I'm also think of doing a 100 word challenge. Oh, I also do requests. –Emmy Lambert**


End file.
